


I want what you have

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron goes with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want what you have

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'what if'... what if Ron had gone with Harry. First line from 'Mirror of Erised' chapter in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

_“I know what you’re thinking about, Harry, that mirror._ Let’s go back tonight.”

“It’s my turn, Ron. Let me see!”

Glance. “No! I’ve only been here a minute. Just one more!” He turned his attention back to the mirror.

“Quarter of an hour. Let me see.”

Hands, smaller than his, tugging at his robes. The image in the mirror flickered. For a moment, it showed something different.

“Okay, okay! Let go already!” he grumped, still not tearing his eyes away.

“Good.”

“Yes,” he whispered at the mirror. He didn’t look around as his hand lashed out.

There was blessed silence.


End file.
